The Marauders a Life Story of the Four Friends
by Phizzing Whizbee
Summary: This story focuses on Mooony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs.  Each chapter is told from the point of view of one of the Marauders.  It is a story of how they met, what they went through together in and out of Hogwarts, and how each Marauder met his end.
1. Padfoot

Padfoot

**Note: The underlined passages in this chapter are not written by the author of the chapter, but by J.K. Rowling, author of the Harry Potter series. They are original quotes from said series.**

Sirius clambered on to the train, breathing a sigh of relief. It was frankly quite embarrassing to have a mum who insisted on standing apart from everyone else at Platform Nine & Three-Quarters, her hand possessively on Sirius's shoulder, casting snobbish looks at those around them.

"Mudbloods and filth," he heard her mutter to herself occasionally. She seemed to take especial offense at one family. They were clearly muggles— obvious from their air of bemusement and their talent for dressing normally—all except for the girl with them. She had dark red hair and surprisingly green eyes, as well as a trunk and an owl in a cage. Sirius's mum—in fact, his whole family—detested muggle-borns like this girl, considering them unworthy to study magic or even live in the wizarding world. Sirius himself couldn't see what the whole fuss was about, and was quite eager to get away from his whole family and their prejudiced philosophies at Hogwarts, where he would be a first-year.

As the train pulled away from the station, a boy tapped him on the shoulder. He was small for his age, with dark, untidy hair and glasses, but there was an unconscious aura of confidence about him.

"Fancy finding a compartment?" the boy asked. "I'm James Potter, by the way, who're you?"

"Sirius. Sirius Black," Sirius answered, starting to feel more confident himself.

"Black… I think I've heard that name before," said James thoughtfully. He spoke in a manner that suggested the authority of his knowledge. _He must be a pureblood, _Sirius thought to himself._ God, I hope he's not one of those gits who think all muggle-borns are scum._ After ten minutes in their compartment, however, it was clear that this was a wrong assumption. They had been laughing and joking together, generallyat ease, when the compartment door opened and two people slipped in, both first-years; a sallow, slightly hunched, greasy-haired looking boy with a hooked nose who was already in his Hogwarts robes, and the red-haired girl with muggle parents whom he had seen on the platform. On closer inspection, she was quite pretty. She nodded politely in the direction of Sirius and James, and then slumped in a corner, looking quite woebegone. The hooked-nosed boy, on the other hand, looked simply ecstatic, and sat down next to her, taking no notice of Sirius and James, who shrugged at each other and resumed their conversation. This lasted until James heard the new boy encouraging the girl, saying, "You'd better be in Slytherin." James exchanged an incredulous look with Sirius.

"Who wants to be in Slytherin? I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?" he said to Sirius, whose stomach sank.

"All of my family has been in Slytherin." It was true. His whole life, Sirius had expected to be in Slytherin as well, much to his chagrin. Now a new thought occurred to him. He was his own person. For the first time in his life, he had escaped his family. Why should he be like them? He grinned. "Maybe I'll break the tradition."

**Sorry it's kind of short; this is my first Fanfiction story. Please review! I'll be writing more chapters.**


	2. Moony

Moony

Remus gazed up at the staff table where Albus Dumbledore stood, his arms spread wide.

"Ah, the beginning of another year! To our new students, welcome! To our old students, welcome back! I know how eager you all are to partake in this delicious feast, so I shall not keep you waiting. Enjoy!" As the headmaster sat back down and the golden plates began to fill with food, Remus looked around at the Great Hall in awe. All day he had been in a state of perpetual excitement. He knew how lucky he was to have been able to go to Hogwarts at all. Not many schools would have admitted a werewolf, and that was just what Remus Lupin was. Bitten at a young age by the werewolf Fenrir Greyback, it had looked as though all hope for Remus's future was gone—until Albus Dumbledore had done what very few wizards would have—admitted a werewolf at his school. He had had gone to much trouble to ensure that Remus's stay at Hogwarts wouldn't endanger anyone, and to keep Remus's condition a secret. Every member of the Lupin family had been bursting with gratitude at Dumbledore's kindness, and just before Remus had boarded the Hogwarts Express, his father had pulled him aside.

"Remus, I know you realize what an incredible chance you have. Make the most of it. Don't disappoint me." That was all, but the message was clear, and Remus had taken it to heart. He would make the most of his time at Hogwarts.

All around Remus, people were talking, laughing introducing themselves. A realization hit him; he could be part of this, he_ was_ part of this. No one here was going to judge him before they had met him, glare at him, drag their children away from him as though he was something contagious. To everyone at Hogwarts, he was a student like any other. With this in mind he shyly introduced himself to the boy across from him, a boy with shaggy, dark hair and handsome features.

"I- I'm Remus L-Lupin." The shaggy-haired boy ignored his outstretched hand, but smiled. He seemed very sure of himself.

"Sirius Black. And don't shake hands here, mate." The boy called Sirius nudged someone sitting next to him, who looked up from the chicken leg he was devouring. "James, this here's Remus. Remus, James." James smiled as well. He was small, with dark hair and glasses, and held himself confidently.

"Hey Remus, try the chicken. Blimey, the food here's good," James said, letting out a sigh of utter contentment. During the rest of the meal, Remus chatted amiably with Sirius and James, so thrilled at having found two friends so quickly that he forgot to be quiet and shy. When all traces of food finally disappeared and the plates were once again clean and shining, Dumbledore stood up and the Hall fell silent.

"I would like to welcome all of you once again to another year at Hogwarts. Our caretaker, Mr. Filch, has asked me to tell you that if you scratch, break, befoul, graffiti, dent, mangle, or in any way disrespect Hogwarts castle or any Hogwarts property, he will do all in his power to make your life miserable. I myself would like to announce a change that has been made to the Hogwarts grounds. A new tree has been planted there, dubbed the Whomping Willow." Remus felt his face go hot. He knew exactly what the Whomping Willow was and why it was there. It was a large and highly ferocious tree whose branches would whip and smack anything that came near it. Beneath its roots was a passageway that led to an old abandoned shack in Hogsmeade, the wizarding town close to Hogwarts. It was there that Remus was to be led every month during the full moon for his transformations.

"—highly dangerous and for decorative use only. Please stay well away from it if you do not wish to be painfully disemboweled. On a happier note, I would like to welcome to the staff Professor Herald, who will be taking over the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Now, I know you all want to be at your best tomorrow for lessons, so, to bed! Good night!"

As Remus climbed through the Gryffindor portrait hole along with Sirius and James, he realized that they were the first people outside of his family to see him as a person, and not a monster. He swore to himself never to betray his own secret.


	3. Wormtail

Wormtail

Peter trailed along at the back of a group of Gryffindors, jogging slightly to keep up. The prefect in the front, who had introduced himself as Frank Longbottom, now led them to a huge portrait on the wall at the end of the corridor. The extremely fat lady in the portrait jerked out of a doze, muttering, "Password?"

"Hippogriff!" Frank said confidently. The portrait swung forward, revealing a large hole in the wall, behind which there was a large common room tables, armchairs, and a blazing fire. Frank showed everyone their dormitories, and Peter trooped up the stairs along with the small group of other first-years. During all of dinner, three of these boys had been talking together; a thin, tired looking boy with shabby robes and deep shadows under his eyes, a tall, dark-haired boy who seemed quite at home and at his ease, and a small boy with jet-black hair and glasses, who, like the first boy, was thin, but seemed very well cared for. Peter looked with especial interest at the two dark-haired boys, who both seemed to generate a feeling of authority and power. _They look like they would be good friends to have_, he thought.

Peter found the bed with his trunk by it, and sat down on it, exhausted. The tired-looking boy met his eye. He seemed strangely elated, or maybe it was just his warm smile as he said, "I'm Remus Lupin. Don't believe we've met yet." _How tiresome_. Out of the three boys he had noticed, this one seemed to be the least interesting. But what was there to lose?

"I'm Peter Pettigrew. How nice to meet you," Peter said, hoping the coldness that he felt did not show in his voice. However, he was well rewarded, for Remus, who seemed friendly at least, introduced him to his two friends. The tall one was named Sirius Black, while the small one was James Potter.

Two more boys walked into the dormitory. Peter assumed that they were brothers; they looked very alike. Both were broad-shouldered had freckles and reddish-brown hair, but one was slightly taller than the other. The taller one stepped forward, grinning.

"I'm Fabian Prewett. This is my brother, Gideon." The rest of the evening passed quietly as, very full and tired, the six boys went to bed. Peter was thoughtful as he stared up at the ceiling in his four-poster. Perhaps his time at Hogwarts wouldn't be as bad as he had expected, not with the three friends he had just found. As he drifted into sleep, Peter's last conscious thought was that, as long as he lived, he would give none of them reason to regret their friendship.


End file.
